everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Merana Little
Merana Little is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is a part of The Little Mermaid (the original tale) by Hans Christian Andersen and is a student at Ever After High. Do NOT edit or else MerMer will declare war on you! Character Personality Creative, she'll have you brainstorming in a second. Intelligent, facts go in and never some out. Loyal, defending family members with strong opinions is always a must. Hot-tempered, she'll lash out at anyone who damages her soul. Rather sarcastic, there's always a witty comeback at hand. Environmental, pollution is one of her arch enemies. Deep as the ocean where she lived, she is truly not shallow. Grudge-holding, it's almost impossible to plead forgiveness and get it. Stubborn, she refuses to back down for what she believes. Subtle and manipulating at times, yet blunt in some situations, you don't know what to expect from MerMer. Strangely calm in some situations, she could be the peacemaker, or peacebreaker. At first glance, Merana is nothing more than a general "shopoholic" and "shallow" mermaid. But observe closely at her reactions to your actions. Introduce a new topic, something that fascinates you, and she may surprise you with an intellectual comment. Bring the topic to art, and she could blab on and on about her techniques, preferences, and more. If you tend to annoy people, and insult her, prepare for the worst. Sometimes, she'll just study you for a sec like she's plotting revenge, and walks away. Then your shower explodes that night. So who is Merana really? You'll just have to decide for yourself. Merana is extremely creative, right off the bat. Some of her creativity came from her love of the sea, which inspired her to create fashions or paintings. The other part is just her ability to daydream about possibilities, not realities. Many of the people she work with in Arts and Crafts, Princess Design, or any group project say that Merana can draw meaning and depth from even a rock, and draw it all out so that it is indescribable, and yet perfect. She disagrees, saying that anyone can do it, yet on the inside, she can't help but feel just the littlelest bit of pride. Her imagination can result in her daydreaming or forgetting to take notes in class because of drawing things, but nevertheless, Merana is always brimming cauldron-full full of ideas that if someone decided to plan out and take into action, it would flourish into a beautiful building block of Arcadia. Her creativity may also simply come from the fact that her mind is able to fabricate and embellish everyday things she sees and turn it into a source of inspiration or something. She's able to color outside of the lines, think outside of the box, and imagine everything differently from what it truly is. Anything and everything is possible for her to tweak. It's possible that her brainstorming for all of her various fandoms has led to her imagining fantasy things in everyday life. Or maybe she has brain damage from being a fangirl like her creator Not only is her brain immensely creative, she is also quite intelligent, being able to maintain a well-above average grade while not paying attention in some classes. She is grateful that all her years of reading books about Ever After had paid off so well. She does spend hours in the library reading about other subjects, not because to study, but out of curiousity. She also has a wide knowledge of sea creatures, but that was mostly from spending so much time with them. However, Merana has other qualities than just an imaginative and brilliant mind. Merana is also very loyal to her friends, family, and anyone who she thinks deserves it. Her loyalty is mostly developed through her childhood. Living in a family of 6 sisters means that there will constantly be problems and misadventures. There will be more than one suitor to chase away. In fact, she and her siblings have made a game out of it! She will do anything for her siblings, because from her childhood, she learned that the sea can be dangerous, and they all have to stick together. Of course, all 6 sisters have a hot temper, so when they get into a huge blame game/prank war/temper tantrum/gladiator match, it would be best not to get in the way. She's also a very angry mermaid. Her temper is just a fuse connected to the world's supply of grenades and atomic bombs. If one spark catches on, it will explode. And it's not very pretty either. Although her sisters are also pretty short-tempered, Merana is the most. She's not very aware of herself hurting other people at times. Her anger plays this off as merely a little side-effect. That's another reason why she's so dangerous when pissed off. Usually, her temper can end up with botched friendships and long-lasting grudges. She doesn't usually care about this, but if it was truly blooming, it might have hurt a little. It's not very common for her to form a bond with someone unless she explodes at least once. Her temper flares with insults, and sometimes teeny-tiny problems to act dramatic over(this being with her sisters of course). Revenge is best served cold, but MerMer can find multiple ways to contradict that. Revenge is best served with mind slaaves, revenge is best served with explosives, revenge is best served with turning the entire school against you and watching you crumble into nothingness little by little, etc. Whenever Merana gets angry, the area around her takes on a dark blue aura. Her vision turns blue and all she thinks about is retaliating. All morals are thrown aside, her "Fight or Fight Harder" instinct kicks in, and she takes on the anger that will pretty much ruin your life. She is more than dangerous at this stage, both verbally and physically. If you see this, you know that you are screwed and better start praying. Her temper also leads her to be a little insane. She's willing to snap a comment for the satisfaction of her rage. Usually, they could include an undertone of coldness under a layer of sugar-coated insults. Her sarcasm also comes handy in these situations. Honestly, whenever she retorts it's like a scene in one of those old TV shows or those cheesy soap operas where the audience laughs. She is pretty temperamental, and has these sudden little modd swings you don't even see coming. Just the slightest little thing could tip her off, the littlest essence of eau de annoying could irritate her. She could go from postively okay to wallowing in self-pity in a matter of seconds. Okay now her sarcasm is pretty hilarious. It's funny how her witty remarks are timed so that the situation seems just perfection. Literally, she has uttered some of the best comebacks you might ever hear. MerMer is also a persistent naturalist. Pollution is the reason she left her home, after all. She insists on buying from farmer's markets and cooking her own food sometimes. She does do protests and and helps with petitions with Rosabella, but usually when she's not busy. She is eager to help Mother Nature in anyway she can, and possibly fix her home. Her soft side could lead to her crying about the horrible period in which she was sick with pollution. MerMer is also a little stubborn. By that, I mean A LOT stubborn. MerMer won't exactly back down from her opinion on anything, and usually she has an opinion. She refuses to let go of anything(see below) that has ever happened, UNLESS you are lucky. Or if she forgets, really. She really likes arguing and would join the Debate Club, if not for the fact she was busy as hell already. She also has very strong opinions for many things, which might come in handy in the sister catfights. She does tend to hold grudges, and usually long ones, mind you. It one of her fatal flaws, she can't bear to forgive and forget. Well not usually. She'll spare a few certain people like her closest friends, and her family. Be it an acccidental step on her toes or a spill-your-lunch-on-your-shirt shove, she probably won't forget it. This doesn't mean she'll turn the whole world against you, but it also doesn't mean you're free to go. It's quite hard to deal with revenge when it comes to MerMer. MerMer is probably the least self-conscious OC the creator has. She doesn't exactly care about her status or whatever. She's not very aware of other people unless they piss her off, really. Merana may come off as a chatterbox, mostly because she has so much to talk about. She generally is nice to everyone, until you snark something. The possibilities are low since many people at EAH are nice, but if your job is to be the bane of everyone's existence, she'll get mad at you. See above for the possible tricks she might play. MerMer can also be found passing notes in class, usually about something to snicker at, or an interesting bit she learned, or even possibly "Got any chocolate chips? I brought a pancake to class with me. :3" That last one might pop up when you least expect it. Strangely enough, when other people are angry, Merana might be the most calm. Actually, this rarely happens since MerMer is usually ravaging around like a maniac, other people don't have the time to be angry. They do, however, have the time to dig up their Crispy Cheese 'n Weiner armor to protect themselves from the temperamental tornado. She's not very helpful anyway. She might be the most contradictory out of all the OC JK has. Mostly because she's calm at times, yet she ravages around like a maniac and holds grudges that last for eternity. Don't forget that JK is contradictory herself and MerMer is completely based off of her. If you do find any other contradictory parts of MerMer, do tell me so I can add to here instead of fixing it which is something a normal human bean would do. Her nickname is MerMer. Appearance Merana's figure is slightly thicker than the standard figure, if that's even a thing. She is on the curvier, well-fed side. She reaches a height of 5'6", and is around 135 lb. Her BMI is around 22.00, puting her in the normal zone, if not a little on the chubbier side. On her opinion of herself, she thinks looks are important but not overly so. So MerMer's beauty-grooming of herself is a cross between doing nothing and fixing up normally. Her pigmentation would be described as a golden medium tan. It has a radiant glow to it, from all that swimming around, and the icy waters during wintertime serves as a beautiful ice bath. Her skin was pretty light due to the fact most of her life was spent underwater, although it is a tanner now. It is also rather soft, as MerMer hopes not to dry out. Her skin is also always containing some sort of rosyness. This could be from the fact that she's always a bit pissed or frustrated. Or from the fact that physical activity will result in her being pretty rosy. She doesn't blush often, though, and when she does it fades pretty quickly. Her undertone is a mixture of all warm, cool, and olive. Since literally one half of her heritage is unknown, no one knows exactly what her ethnicity is. She got her cooler undertone from being an Atlantean, fishy fishy and all that. :3 Her mother was also part Italian so she may have gotten her olive tone from there. She does have a little keratosis pilaris, a condition that causes harmless little bumps to grow here and there on her body. They are barely noticeable because of their similar color to her skin tone. She has a habit of rubbing them and scratching them sub-consciously. They don't itch or anything, just a habit for her. Her face is rather round and it has the appearance of still retaining baby fat. When she smiles they only get rounder. It also gives the appearance of her being pretty young, and she is. At heart I mean, she's a temperamental child. Her nose is on the broader side, and well, it's a nose. Her lips are perfectly shaped and they are just slightly darker than most peoples' would be. Above her nose are her eyes, and they are quite extraordinary. They are a rich emerald green in color, a deep jewel-tone. They are pretty well-shaped and just the tiniest bit bigger than most eyes. They are surrounded by pretty long eyelashes that naturally curve upward though she doesn't use an eyelash curler on them. MerMer does use waterproof and clear mascara on some days, although she doesn't exactly see any difference made in using it. MerMer has blue hair that is the color of a rich blue lake. It would be described as a bright turquoise with hints of cerulean and green. The darker parts are jewel-toned blue. It is quite easy to manage, and Merana has a fondness for the color of it. It is completely natural, but the fantasy colors make it seem as if she had dyed her hair. When starting her second year, her hair was rather long, the longest reaching to just above her hips and the shortest are her shaggy side-bangs, coming to just above her chin. Her hair is incredibly straight though it has a little wave on days, much like how an ocean's waves are ever-changing. Although if her hair reflected her personality then it would be all over the place. Merana hasn't ever really got a bad hair day before, though. In addition to it being straight, her hair also has an incredible consistency to it. It feels like running your hands through silk. Her hair is rather fine although it is perfectly healthy. Since she spends much of her time in the water, and forgets to buy anti-chlorine shampoo, her hair is tinged with green. She does however use the shampoo whenever she is reminded but her hair nevertheless remains the same because of her daily Grimmnastics. Also, getting in and out of saltwater would be torture on a human's hair but MerMer really doesn't get damaged from it. Recently, that is after the events of True Heart's Day, brash black streaks are found in MerMer's hair. It's just natural so there really is no explaination for it. After the events of Way Too Wonderland, she is fond of chopping her hair into a bob with shaggy, windswept bangs to her right. As in, the her persepective right. A better reference would be the anime picture in the gallery except the bangs are flipped the other way. Merana also has fins. They are spiky and translucent green, growing on her forearms and calves. They do droop a little, however. These fins are hydrodynamic and allow her to glide easily in water. Oh and they look awesome. When in mermaid form, she also has an emerald green tail. Her skin takes on a greenish-blue tint. Mer's teeth turn into more shark-like teeth. Her eyes glow more luminously, and her movements are smoother. Finally, she is able to talk, breathe, laugh, other stuff in water. Scales can be found here and there, around her arms and neck. They are like cool and glossy emeralds sparkling in the water. All in all, Merana is rather pretty although not in the usual standards. Interests/Hobbies Merana's life is rather busy compared to an average student. She takes extra classes afterschool because her destiny doesn't allow her to have the classes she would like to have. Then there's her pets to take care of, schoolwork, swim team. For the unessential(although she insists these ARE essential to her life), writing her novel, painting, cooking, and designing and sewing on the side. Oh and friends scattered throughout. Obviously, MerMer likes art. She is particularly fond of watercolor. Art is just one way of expressing her creativity. She especially likes painting nature scenes, each one containing at least a body of water, be it the sea or a puddle. If you take a peek inside her sketchbook, you shall see bilions of doodles, small and big, whether they are 2-D cartoon characters or shaded sketches. Many of her fashion designs are inspired by her doodles. She is also fond of 3-D art, such as scuplting. Designing. Merana also has an affinity for singing. She's definitely not fond of singng in front of people though. Her voice is something she likes to keep to herself. Her vocal type is alto, and she sings randomly when in private. Especially when doing work. If you catch her singing, it will definitely be a My Chemical Ever After song. MerMer loves music. Her favorite genre is alternative rock and her favorite band is My Chemical Ever After. Merana also hates most of the music today. She especially dislikes the mainstream pop sound, although some are bearable. MerMer also fancies Panic! at the Ballroom and Potiontonix quite a lot, although they are in no way of competing with how much she likes MCEA. Piano playing. Another hobby is swimming. I mean, she's a mermaid! On land, she is a bit clumsy, but in the water, she is quicker than lightning. Merana also has an affinity for culinary arts. Anime. Reading. Abilities Merana is capable of a lot of things, Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The full story is here: http://www.andersen.sdu.dk/vaerk/hersholt/TheLittleMermaid_e.html But basically, mermaid chick with 5 older sisters get super jelly of them going to land. She finally gets to go up, and saves this prince guy. The prince guy thought this temple chick saved him and so fell headfirst into chocolate love. Mermaid chick cuts off her tongue and gets legs. Prince guy likes the mermaid chick but he's still in chocolate love with the temple chick. His no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-father arranged for him and this princess chick to marry with the smell of fish. Turns out, temple chick and princess chick are the same person. WUUUUUT? So the prince guy agrees. Mermaid chick, who has a broken vase heart, is so sad that her sisters cut off all their head bushes hair and gets her a knife. Why is trading so weird underwater? Mermaid chick refuses to murder the prince guy and so turns into Ivory Soap sea foam at dawn. THE END, G'NIGHT KIDS. How Does Merana Fit Into it? When her mother turned into sea form they started towards heaven.But, some of the bubbles stayed. Merana and her sisters were born from the magic bubbles on the foam. The rest of the foam was gathered by The Little Mermaid's sisters and given to each of the girls in a ring, so they would have a reminder of their mother, and be able to turn into a human whenever they wanted to. Merana is the Next Little Mermaid, destined to turn into sea foam. Viewpoint on Destiny In the destiny conflict, she is a Rebel because she doesn't believe in love at first sight, which is how her story got started. She thinks the saying is extremely shallow, and does not enjoy her destiny, which is to cut off her tongue just so she can meet a prince who never met her. Furthermore, part of her tale is that her sisters sacrifice something just so she can speak, and even then, her heart will be broken. In fact, she is mostly a Rebel because of the fact that the original mermaid had made many bad decisions that hurt her family, and she didn't want to do that. MerMer is the youngest sister of her family. More coming! Relationships Family Merana has 5 other sisters, named Sirena, Rialle, Harmony, Melody, and Pearl. She also has many other cousins, aunts, and uncles. It is unknown the exact population of the family though. She is distantly related to Delemara Nevermer, a mermaid from Neverland. Best Friends Desi - Desi is Merana's absolute best friend. They are pretty weird ones. Who knew a mermaid and a fire demon could be friends? With Desi's fiery spirit, and MerMer's explosive temper, it's impossible to have everything be normal for more than a week. Their relationship is one that trades sarcastic comments and lots of misadventures. Cop- Cop is pretty much the most rational and in a way, least eccentric one of the trio. Cop's naiveness is something that surprises Merana, xir inventions are a whole different world. Sometimes, our little mermaid does feel a bit left out when Desi shamelessly flirts(and mentally regrets) with the doll. Friends Quinny Pig- Quinn became Merana's first friend at EAH. They bonded over their love of art and nature. Merana's bold personality meshes well with Quinn's shyness. The cinnamon bun has magical powers that calms her down. Quinn loves Merana's fashion sense, so Merana gladly gives her tips. They both love painting, and Merana is impressed by how expert Quinn is on watercolor. They also both love nature, and basically, they have fun together. Lace Carroll - TBA Urtica Swan- They met in an RP, where Urt ate everything from Merana's booth. On MerMer's Mirrorphone, Urt's phone is labeled HANGRY because Urt had texted "I'M HUNGRY. AND ANGRY. HANGRY." in the RP. On Urt's phone, MerMer is TAFFYREGRET because Urt regrets eating 2 pounds/4 kg of MerMer's saltwater taffy. These two are awkward friends, but still friends as who can hate food? Finnette Merman - TBA Marino Blondel- Marino is one of Merana's guy friends. Both of them love swimming with a deep passion, and they often race. Since Marino owns a shark, Merana gives tips on proper care, such as advice for healthy teeth and such. As a child, Marino would often swim and come visit The Little Palace. That is, Merana and her sisters would swim to the surface. Then they would swim and play whatever games meramids and humans play together. Not only that, Marino's shark, Sacha also loves swimming with Merana's Meried. Alcide Parfait- Alcide is Merana's other guy friend. He also loves the ocean and swimming. Since Alcide is very interested in whales and dolphins, it is no surprise that Merana would teach him about them. Visiting Mirror Beach is a usual activity. They are both in the band Musically Ever Afters, along with Coppola and Tailor. Acquaintances Calli Latrans- Merana doesn't know the coyote girl that well. Calli loves making small jokes and poking at Merana's hot coals of anger. But its more of a friendly banter than Calli's usual remarks. Sometimes, this doesn't go so well as no one likes being annoyed after a big fight. But usually, Merana is okay with remarks when she is in a good mood. Anaitis Neeru- Ana and Merana aren't really friends or enemies. Mer sometimes helps the fellow mermaid out with her lying problem but that's pretty much it. Rosabella Beauty- The teenage mermaid and beast will be found parading around the school and handing biodegradable leaflets on pollution, ways that students can help, and reasons to do something. Other than that, they're just people who say "Hi!" to each other. Enemies Duchess Swan- TBA Pet Meried - During the Animal Calling lesson, Merana received a magical sapphire seahorse she named Meried, because of the pearls in her eyes. Mereid is a magical creature because she is an enchanted piece of sea treasure. Sometimes, Merana sneaks her into class, disguising her as a handbag, knowing that Mereid gets lonely easily. However, Merana does fear that one day Meried will suffer from her transformation to sea foam so she also became a Rebel because of that. Artemis- She has adopted a fluffy little husky/wolf breed from the animal shelter. She has also been known to be very friendly to other sea creatures, such as sea turtles, millions of fish, and even sharks! Romance Dang, time has passed, so check out Smoky Water so far! Portrayers Honestly, JK would be the the best voice actress for MerMer. As for a real-life portrayer, just wait until I'm old enough. Oufits Her basic color scheme is various shades of blue, gold, black and a hint of green and white Merana's pretty stylish but she also dresses for comfort. She tends to wear dresses for fashion statements but truthfully, she'd rather just wear pants. Class-ic Schedule Merana loves Grimmnastics. Her favorite sport is swimming(naturally). She has a long endurance and a whole lotta speed, courtesy to her fins, which are hydrodynamic. On land, MerMer is quite powerful too. She is pretty awesome at volleyball, badminton and running, however she's not as enthusiastic about other sports. Princessology is MerMer's least favorite class. Basically, all you do in class is learn about smiling, how to wave your hand correctly, the size of your tiara, throne polishing, and your diet. Do you think she'd love this class? Muse-ic is fairly easy for Merana, as she is a siren. She is the only alto in her family. She loves singing, and accompanies her music with a few touches of piano, as she plays in her free time. Arts and Crafts was a period Merana chose. This was because Merana's aunts accidentally sent in way too much for the tuition, so Headmaster Grimm let it slide. She loves watercolor, chibi/kawaii, and sketching the most, but loves other styles of drawing, too! She's just not fond of drawing realistic sketches of people, though... Story Telling 101 is not a particularly good class for Merana. I mean, it really hurts to read her sad tale of woe in front of everyone. It's fun for the creative writing part though. Beast Training and Care is when Merana gets to spend time with her pets. Professor Poppa Bear allows her to wander into the ocean with Mereid or just take care of Artemis. Merana has a soft spot for sea animals, as they made up for her very busy family. Links Her diary is here Her mirror blog is here Trivia * MeMer's offical orientation is somewhere along the lines of asexual biromantic... she's kinda confused though. * Merana also identifies as a demigirl, though she is comfortable only with the pronouns "she" and "they", using "she" a lot more often. * Her birthday is June 25th, so she is a Cancer. Her birthstone is a pearl, and her birth flower is a waterlily(An EAH subspecies of the waterlily is Siren's Song, which coincidentally is Merana's favorite flower). * Her personality type is ENTJ-A, The "Commander". ** Yes Merana is an extrovert but that doesn't necessarily means she has to like people. Most of them anyway. * Her theme song would be... I haven't found anything that fits her actually. * Merana's favorite food would probably be any dessert. MerMer has a sweet tooth! Like, really sweet. * MerMer used to be a vegetarian. She isn't anymore. Although she can survive without meat, bacon is delicious. :3 * She is a member of the Musically Ever Afters. * MerMer has amazing eysight, 20/5 which is about the same as eagle vision. This comes in a ot of handy, Quotes Notes *Merana's personality and trivia is based on the creator. We are literally the same XD. *Her name means "woman of the waters", which is a pretty good pun. *Her name is Italian, due to the fact that she was born from sea-foam. The goddess, Aphrodite or Venus was also born from sea foam, and had Roman/Italian roots. But don't mistake MerMer for a goddess of love because she is definitely not that. Gallery If anyone wants to draw her, feel free to! Just remember, she's curvy with a medium tan and emerald green eyes. She has turquoise hair with hints of cerulean and green with brash black strokes and it is cut in a bob with shaggy windswept side bangs. However, if it is a line before the happenings of True Heart's Day(disregarding the Basic) her hair does not have the black streaks and it is as long as it says in the description. If it is before Way Too Wonderland happened, she has the black streaks in her hair but her hair is longer. MerMerbyJK.jpg|Basic, done by meh! IMG 1035-1-.jpg|MerMer's Legacy Day Artwork Things 14.jpg|Back of Merana, courtesy of Amaze! Image.jpg|MerMer as a superhero! MeranaLittleSugarCoatedFanart.jpg|Big thanks to Lilygem, who made MerMer's Sugar-Coated! MeranaLittleFanArt.png|MerMer's A really cool fanart by the awesome Rudino! The differences are coolio! Merana Little Fanart.jpg|Ohmygod, Gummi did such a great job on this! Thank you! :3 Merana fanart.png|Sheepy did this amazing art of MerMer! Thank you :3 MerMerbySab.jpg|Sab did a super cute sketch of MerMer! BelsArtOfMerana.jpeg|BIG thanks to Bel for doing some awesome art of MerMer! MeranaRedraw.jpeg|Awww, TRocks did such a cute job on chibi MerMer! MerMerinAnime.jpeg|She's just too cute in anime form... :3 Mermerlegacy.png|LD by Mina! THANK YOU! Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Nonbinary Category:The Little Mermaid Category:From Andersen's Tales Category:Protagonists Category:Mermaids Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:Asexual Category:Biromantic Category:Ace af Category:Bi af Category:LGBTA+ Category:Work in progress